The invention relates to a head restraint equipped with a fluid system and to a vehicle seat provided therewith.
It is known to adjust head restraints as a whole or parts thereof in the direction of travel (−X direction of the vehicle) or counter to the direction of travel (X direction of the vehicle) in order to set the head restraint cushion in an optimum position in respect of comfort and safety relative to the occupant's head. It is furthermore known from laid-open specification DE 39 00 495 A1 to shift the front cushion part of a head restraint in the −X direction into a safety position by means of a fluid drive in the event of a foreseeable accident.